The recent revolution in technologies for dynamically sharing virtualizations of hardware resources, software, and information storage across networks has increased the reliability, scalability, and cost efficiency of computing. More specifically, the ability to provide on demand virtual computing resources and storage through the advent of virtualization has enabled consumers of processing resources and storage to flexibly structure their computing and storage costs in response to immediately perceived computing and storage needs. Virtualization allows customers to purchase processor cycles and storage at the time of demand, rather than buying or leasing fixed hardware in provisioning cycles that are dictated by the delays and costs of manufacture and deployment of hardware. Rather than depending on the accuracy of predictions of future demand to determine the availability of computing and storage, users are able to purchase the use of computing and storage resources on a relatively instantaneous as-needed basis.
Virtualized computing environments may provide various guarantees as to the availability and durability of computing resources. Distributing computing resources amongst multiple resource hosts may provide different availability and durability characteristics. For example, virtual computing resources may provide block-based storage. Such block-based storage provides a storage system that is able to interact with various computing virtualizations through a series of standardized storage calls that render the block-based storage functionally agnostic to the structural and functional details of the volumes that it supports and the operating systems executing on the virtualizations to which it provides storage availability. In order to provide block-based storage or other virtual computing resources, various different placement optimizations and/or constraints may be implemented in order to provide performance guarantees. When placing resources amongst resource hosts, selecting from among different placement options that satisfy the optimizations and/or constraints to place storage may prove challenging. Moreover, the impact of placement decisions upon resource hosts themselves may be difficult to discern.